Tele-calling is an integral feature of tele-marketing, through which sales agents (callers) make sales calls to targeted customers (callees) for promoting or selling products to these targeted customers. The sales agent may persuade a targeted customer to agree to buy a product, via verbal communication over the sales call. It may be understood that there may be various different responses and reactions of the targeted customer towards the sales call. These different responses and reactions may lead to multiple outcomes of the sales call. For example, the multiple outcomes may include the targeted customer buying the product, the targeted customer showing interest but needing asking for more information about the product, the targeted customer not showing interest, the targeted customer showing interest but unable to purchase the product, etc. The multiple outcomes may vary depending on various factors including nature of the product, strategy of sales and marketing, availability of customer's time for the sales call, and the like.
It may be understood that the outcome of the sales call (also, referred to herein as “event”) may be stochastic in nature, as responses of the targeted customers may be unpredictable. This stochastic nature may have a bearing on reaching a positive outcome of the event (for example, the positive outcome may be the customer to buy the product). As such, there may not be any straight-forward rules to obtain the positive outcome.
In practice, a multiple number of customers (potential leads) may be distributed to a group of sales agents in a random manner. However, the random distribution of the customers may result in suboptimal outcome of the sales call due to stochasticity. As it will be appreciated by those skilled in that art, costs associated with sales agents may vary depending on experience and skillsets (of persuading the targeted customers to buying a product) of the sales agents. For example, cost to company may be significantly high for highly experienced and skilled sales agents. Therefore, using such sales agents for not so important sales calls may not be a wise strategy, and may affect revenues of an organization employing these sales agents.